


it's me and you forever, right?

by queen_riddle_dreamnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sad, Suicide, Their best friends, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_riddle_dreamnotfound/pseuds/queen_riddle_dreamnotfound
Summary: “Tommy you idiot!” he shouted, “you idiot tommy. It’s me and you forever right?” he voice softened as he caught me mid-air in a hug. I returned the hug, tears flowing down my face, even when faced with death my best friend wouldn’t leave me.ORTommy jumps and Tubbo can't bear the thought of losing his best friend~~this is sad, also this is my first post on ao3 so i don't know how it works properly, still figuring it out. i got this from a tik tok. their @ is @ejae_entertainment
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	it's me and you forever, right?

Tommy’s pov: 

I look over the edge of the half constructed bridge and at the burning orange lava below. “Tommy?” i heard quackity question. I turned around to be met with the sight of quackity, dream and tubbo looking at me.

“oh c’mon, stop being so dramatic Tommy.” Dream scoffed. Dramatic? I’ll show him dramatic.

“there was a time i would have believed you dream, but there's nothing you can say now that will change my mind. There’s nothing left for me in this life. I guess it was never meant to be.” I gave a last salute goodbye and fell backwards off the edge of the bride. I laughed to myself, it was finally over, i was free. I heard quackity and tubbo shout but it didn’t matter now. 

“TOMMY NO!” Tubbo shouted. I felt guilty for leaving him but it had to be done. All of a sudden a figure was flying off of the bridge and coming towards me. As it got closer i recognised it was,

“Tubbo?!” i exclaimed. Why had he followed me?

“Tommy you idiot!” he shouted, “you idiot tommy. It’s me and you forever right?” he voice softened as he caught me mid-air in a hug. I returned the hug, tears flowing down my face, even when faced with death my best friend wouldn’t leave me.

“Tubbo… thank you” i had forgotten we were falling to our deaths until we hit the lava. The last words i ever heard were, “i love you tommy.”

3rd person pov:

SYSTEM: TOMMYINNIT TRIED TO SWIM IN LAVA

SYSTEM: TUBBO_ TRIED TO SWIM IN LAVA

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but i hope you liked it. i saw the tik tok and wanted to write something about it. 
> 
> have a god day! :)


End file.
